Taken
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: After a nonsense fight, Bryan is kidnapped, can Tala push aside his feelings and save the one he loves? some yaoi, maybe.
1. They've taken Bryan!

Bryan, Tala, Ian, and Spencer were eating their breakfast in the living room of their apartment.

"So what's up for today?" Spencer asked, shoving more of Bryan's famous bacon into his mouth.

"D'know" Tala shrugged, he was a little cranky today, "Ian pick and channel and leave it will you, damn" he snapped. Ian cringed at Tala's outburst.

"Sorry, Tala" he said, he chose the sports channel and watched hockey quietly. Bryan looked over at Tala, glaring at him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, in a cocky/serious tone. Tala looked at him, he looked pissed.

"None of your business" he snapped, almost yelling. Bryan shrank back, but recovered quickly.

"Apparently it is my business, if you're snapping at Ian about it!" he said, his voice growing. Tala got up, Bryan mimicked him. Ian tried to stop them, pushing them from each other.

"Guys don't fight please" he said, he looked a t Bryan, pleadingly, "It's ok". Bryan shook his head, clenching his fists and teeth.

"No, Tala has no right to snap at you for his own problems" he said. Tala narrowed his gaze and clenched his fists.

"I wasn't snapping at him, I was snapping at you!" he barked, poking Bryan in the chest. They looked at each for what seemed like hours, to Spencer and Ian. Finally Tala sighed, closing his eyes and turning away.

"Whatever I don't really care" he said, he walked towards his room. Bryan growled.

"I don't see why you would, since all you are is a heartless CYBORG!" He spat the last word, menacingly. Everyone in the room froze, even Bryan himself. Tala turned on him, quickly and pissed, fire in his eyes.

"What?" he asked. Bryan looked away for a second.

"Tala…I didn't mean to" He then looked back at Tala. "I wasn't thinking" There was a short pause, then a fist connected with Bryans cheek and fell to the ground, clutching his face.

"Bryan!" Ian cried, rushing over to the silver haired Russian. Spencer attempted to hold back Tala.

"Damn right you weren't thinking, get out of here and don't come back" Tala cried. Those words hit Bryan like ice. He held his bruised cheek and watched Tala, ashamed of himself. A tear rolled down Tala's cheek and he was whispering.

"I'm not……I'm not" he said, over and over. Spencer and Ian looked over at Bryan, who had gotten up and was on his way to his bed room. After a while, he came back out with a bag, a jar, a flower and a knife.

"Ok, I'll go, but first…." he began, he set the jar on the table, and put the flower in it. After that he took the knife and held it to his wrist.

"No Bryan don't do that!" Ian cried, but Bryan had already slit the knife across his wrist, flinching at the pain, then he turned his wrist down and let the blood drip into the jar.

"Just a little something to remember me by" he said, he took one look at Tala, who was still looking down, another tear rolled down his cheek. Bryan then grabbed his bag and car keys and headed for the door.

Bryan took one last look at Tala, then at Spencer and Ian who had "Don't go" looks on their faces. Bryan smiled weakly at them, but the smile soon faded as he let the door shut behind him.

Ian looked at Spencer, then they both looked at Tala, who was sitting on the couch, his head buried in his hands. Spencer walked up to the red head and put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump but not look up. They were all silent for a while, until Tala lifted his head and looked at the jar of blood and the flower.

"What have I done?" he asked.

Bryan put all his things into his car, then he out his head on the cool metal of the roof, staring at the ground. A tear hit the snow, leaving a tiny crater. He took one more look up at the window and closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard the crunching of snow behind him, he turned and saw two men in black suits walking toward him.

"Are you Bryan Kusnetsov?" One of the men asked, his voice was deep and serious. Bryan narrowed his eyes, it wasn't everyday that two creepy guys come up and ask your name.

"Maybe, depends on who you are" Bryan answered, clenching his fists. The two men glared at him, their stares burning through him like hot coal.

"Come with us" They said, suddenly starting towards him, aggressively. Bryan backed up a little, but then lunged forward, punching one of the men in the face. The man fell back, holding his bleeding nose. Bryan began to run towards the apartment stairs, when he was yanked back by his hair and thrown, hard, to the ground. He was quickly bound by the wrists and stood up. He was then punched in the face by the same man he punched, he cried out in pain……

A cry outside alerted Ian, and he went to the window and looked down. Outside he saw two men and Bryan being shoved into the backseat of an old limousine, his wrists bound.

"Bryan's being kidnapped!" Ian cried, running to the door, alerting Spencer and Tala, who ran after him.

Bryan was roughly shoved into the limo, which smelt like cigars and liquor. The two men quickly got in and signaled to the driver, who started the engine. Bryan looked out the window and began to sob. He then saw his friends rush out, calling his name. Bryan watched them helplessly as the limo pulled away fast, before they could reach him.

The others cried out as they saw Bryan being pulled away from the window. Bryan watched at the last second he was being pulled, at his friends, those of which he may never see again.


	2. Eyes of a murderer

"Oh man, why the hell did this happen?!" Ian cried, as the three boys returned to their apartment. Tala looked at Ian, who had his hands on the side of his face, he was crying. Tala began to hate himself, it was his fault the stupid fight started, it was his fault that Bryan left and it was now his fault that Bryan had been kidnapped. He looked over at the flower in the jar with Bryans blood...It was already starting to wilt! Could that mean that Bryan knew what was going to happen, that if anything bad happened to him the flower would wilt? Tala thought about this and shook his head, no it can't be, but the thought never left.

The men in the limo kept staring at Bryan, who was trying to escape by banging his shoulder against the door. He grunted every time he hit, and he thought he had it at one point, but it was just his mind playing tricks. The taller of the men laughed at him, as Bryan hung his head, defeated.

"Sorry kid, but there's no way you're getting out of here, unless you're put into a body bag" This time both men laughed at the not so funny joke. Bryan glared at them and looked out the window, seeing everyone on the sidewalk just walking past, having no thoughts that just maybe in that limousine that just passed them, there might be someone calling out for help.

Spencer looked over at Tala, who was staring at the flower, not moving.

"Tala?" he asked, he walked over and put an arm around the red head, who just kept staring at the jar. Spencer closed his eyes and sighed.

"Tala, i know what you're thinking, but you're wrong" he began, Tala said nothing, "It wasn't your fault that Bryan was kidnapped and it wasn't his either, right now it doesn't matter, we're going to think of a way to get him back." Tala still said nothing, and was still staring at the flower. His thoughts went elsewhere, thinking about what was happening to the russian right now.

The limo pulled up to a huge house, a mansion, and went up the curved driveway. It pulled to a stop a few minutes later, in front of the mansion and the two men got out.

"Come on" the shorter one snapped, he grabbed Bryans arm, roughly and pulled him out of the car, he lost his balance and fell to the ground. The taller man grabbed him and picked him up, putting him back on his feet, then pushed him towards the mansion. Bryan looked up at the house and thought he saw someone at one of the windows, a woman to be exact, but it suddenly dissapeared, leaving him to wonder if he had actually seen anything.

They entered the huge house and the inside, was bigger than the outside. There were marble staircases, one on the left and one on the right, and there were two entry ways leading to other huge rooms. Bryan paused to look at these wonders, but was suddenly prodded in the back, roughly by one of the men.

"Get going" he said, and Bryan, though he didn't like it, obeyed. They went to one of the staircases, but didn't go up them. One of the men, the shorter one, went to the side and opened a control panel, pushing several buttons. Bryan without them noticing, watched him, memorizing the code, though he probably wouldn't need it. After the man finished, a door opened and they went into an elevator. Bryan was shoved to the back, and the men entered after him. The tall one pushed the number 30 and the elevator moved up. Bryans stomach dropped as they went up fast, faster than any other elevator could go. They reached the 30 floor in only 5 seconds it seemed like. The doors opened on a dark room.

"Go on" one of the men said, gruffily, pushing Bryan hard, to where he fell to the floor again. He was getting tired of being pushed to the floor so many times, so instead of getting up he lashed out with his right foot, catching one the guys' legs. The tall one grunted and fell to the ground, Bryan got up and started to run, but got tripped by the shorter one. He fell and landed on his left shoulder, hearing a popping noise, he let out a pained shout as his shoulder was disconnected with the socket. He lay there for a while until the lights snapped on and he opened his eyes, just barely to see, another man sitting in a chair in front of him.

"Well hello" The man said, putting his fingers together, splaying them. Bryan was breathing rapidly from the pain in his shoulder, and to make it worse, when he was picked up, they grabbed that particular shoulder, purposely hurting him. He shouted again, and tried to struggle free, but they held him tight.

"You won't be escaping" the man in the chair stated, making Bryan look at him, with fear, and anger. The man just smiled and narrowed his eyes. Bryan was now filled with more fear than anger. This man looked scary, He had black greasy, slicked back hair, his teeth were yellow, and he a huge scar running from his temple to the side of his mouth. But what really got Bryan were his eyes, the eyes of a killer, a murderer. Bryan wanted to close his eyes and pinch himself, tell himself it was only a dream, but the pain in his shoulder told him differently.

"I'm sorry my men hurt you, but you were being a little annoying" the man said, he got up from his seat and walked over to Bryan and looked him in the eyes. Bryan saw deeper into those murderous eyes and saw nothing but death, the death of women, the death of children...the death of himself. Bryan smelt the cigar smoke on the mans breath and backed away, holding his breath. The man looked at him, offended.

"I am Bryce Savage" He said, changing the subject, Bryan just stared at him, coldly. Savage grunted and continued.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked, Bryan once again said nothing and stared. Savage was getting angry, he took his hand and slammed it on the desk beside him.

"I said do you know why you're here?!" He repeated loudly, making Bryan jump and finally answer.

"No" he said, hesitantly, flinching as the guy to his left pulled up on his shoulder, as if to see if it was still dislocated. Savage calmed down and smiled, as if to say of course you don't.

"Of course you don't, you're here because you have something that belongs to us" he said, Bryans ears perked up at hearing this. He looked at Savage, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked,"I don't even know you." Bryan earned a slap in the face as he finished his sentence. His head jerked sideways, a large red mark on the side of his face shown brightly.

"You little bastard, you know perfectly well who we are!" Savage cried, as Bryan turned his head back to stare at him. Savage then grabbed a photo and shoved it in Bryans face.

"Maybe this will jog your memory" Bryan hesitantly looked at the picture, but as soon as he did his eyes grew wide. The photo was of his father and another man, and him, they were all holding up fish they had caught, Bryans was the biggest. Bryan kept his eyes on the photo long enough to realize the man standing next to his father was Bryce Savage, his fathers business partner.

"Yes, that's me with your father, of course you wouldn't remember, you were only a tadpole", Savage began, he threw the picture in the fire, and Bryan watched it burn. He watched as the face of his smiling father was melted into the hot flames. Bryan looked back at Savage, a look of disbelief on every feature of his face. Savage laughed.

"He never told you did he?" Savage said, and sighed, continuing "Only a few years after that damn photo was taken, your father and I had gone on a business trip, I guess you could call it, if you call going to some damn warehouse in the middle of the damn night to rob a gang of mobsters a business trip" he paused, and smiled at Bryans confused face.

"Yes your father was part of the mob, but of course he wouldn't tell you, your bitch of a mother would have up and left him taking you with him, and he wasn't going to stand for that" Savage continued, "But anyways we were on the verge of stealing the worlds largest diamond from these guys, boy was it a beauty, your father promised me a share of it if I helped him, so I agreed, we got there...I didn't know there was gonna be an ambush waitin' for us" he paused again, taking a few deep breaths.

"That bastard he went in and got the diamond, then he left me to get punished for it, that's how I got this scar" he traced the scar on the side of his face, making Bryans flesh crawl.

"He went and got the money for it and kept it all for himself, not spending a dime, kept it hidden somewhere in his house, the bastard, I went there one night and you and your damn mother just happened to be there, of course you don't remember, I killed your father, but you and your mother got out before I could get to you, I searched that whole house top to bottom, didn't find a damn thing, after your mother died, I found out she didn't have it, so I remembered the one I would never think to look...you" Savage took a step towards Bryan and leaned forward until his breath tickled Bryans ear, out of reflex Bryan tilted his head down, trying to get away, and Savage laughed, and breathed in his ear again, just to torture him. After a while he stopped and backed off. Bryan was thankful, he thought he was going to puke and burst out laughing at the same time.

"Now that i've found you, you can tell me where the money is" Savage said, smiling his yellow smile. Bryan frowned and then grunted.

"I don't know where any money is" he said, hissing. Savage did not like that answer, so he punched Bryan in the stomach, making him grunt, gasp, and double over, falling to one knee. Bryan coughed and tasted blood, as he spat it out. Savage smiled.

"That hurt, there's more where that came from..."

The flower at Talas side started to wilt again, something bad was happening and Tala knew now was the time to go. He bolted up from the couch and banged on the doors of Spencer and Ians rooms. The two boys were up and out of their rooms in seconds, wondering what was wrong.

"What are you doing Tala?" Ian asked, rubbing his tired eyes and yawning. Tala grabbed his coat and car keys and started to pack some things in a duffel bag.

"Get dressed, pack some of your things" was all he said, Spencer looked at the red head, like he was crazy.

"Tala are you crazy, it's 2:00 in the morning, how..." he was cut off by a pissed look from Tala. Tala stood straight and walked up to Spencer, fire blazed his eyes.

"We're going to find Bryan now, something bad is happening to him I can feel it and so can that flower" he pointed to the flower which had wilted a little more. Spencer seemed to have got the message and began to pack , as did Ian. Tala looked out the window and watche the snow falling.

"We're coming Bryan" he whispered "We're coming".

(ok second chapter, here it is! poor Bryan he must feel so abused and confused, well tell me how you like it and I will update soon, HOI HOI! and about the bad guys name, i couldn't think of a Russian name so i just thought up a random name)


	3. Mariam

The fist hit Bryan in the stomach for the upteenth time and finally stop. He felt like he was going to throw up at any second, he was doubled over and gasping for air. Savage looked at him and smiled.

"I think he's had enough, now are you going to tell us where the money is?" he asked, getting right up in Bryans face. Bryan took several deep breaths and then looked up at the man and frowned.

"I...don't...know" he spat, this was not good news for Savage. He stood up and frowned, looked at his men, who shrugged, then back at the Russian.

"Take him to the dungeons" he simply said, and almost immediately, Bryan was heaved to his feet and roughly pushed towards the door. He looked back at Savage and saw him talking to someone, someone who wasn't there before. The shape was that of a woman, the same woman he thought he saw early when he first came here. Before Bryan was dragged out of the room, he caught a glimpse of her face. She was beautiful.

Tala and the others piled into his car not long after they were all packed and ready. Tala, almost immediately after starting the engine, back up fast out of the parking lot, and onto the street, where he almost collided with another driver, who honked and started shouting profanitys out his window.

"Tala slow down, you're gonna get us killed!" Ian cried, as he was thrown to and fro in the back seat. Tala wasn't listening he was too caught up in his own thoughts. Spencer was starting to get pissed, he then slammed his hands down on the dashboard, angrily.

"TALA!" he cried. Tala gasped and he slammed on the brakes, just as the street light turned red and a couple was crossing the street with their baby. Tala sat in the seat, his hands gripping the steerting wheel, his knuckles had turned white, he was breathing hard and tears were streaming down his face. Spencer took his hands off the now dented dashboard and put a hand on Talas shoulder. Tala looked over at his friend and stared silently.

"You have to calm down" Spencer said, as he saw Talas hands shaking on the wheel "Calm down, we'll find him...but we can't do it by ourselves, we need help". Talas death grip began to loosen and his knuckles turned their normal color again. He took in deep breaths and stopped crying.

"Ok" he said. The light turned green.

Bryan hit his head on the slimy stone wall as he was literally thrown into a musty smelling cell.

"You'll be here for a while" one of the men said, laughing as he slammed the door shut. Bryan kept his eyes closed for a while, then opened them as soon as he heard the footsteps leave, he took in his surroundings. There were cobwebs, moss growing on the ceiling and wall, there were shackles on the walls, even bones were strewn out all over the place. Bryan was not liking this at all. Why did he have to get in that stupid fight with Tala for, if he hadn't he wouldn't be here right now.

Tears filled Bryans eyes as he thought about his friends, how hw may never see them again. He burried his head in his knees, as he drew them up. They could have at least took off the handcuffs.

After about 30 minutes Bryan had fallen asleep, but he was awakened, when he hears the doors to the dungeon open. His stayed calm and cool, not wanting to show them any more fear than he had already. But when he saw the face that peaked through the bars of his cell, he actually felt relieved.

The woman he had seen before opened his cell doors and walked in closing them again. She walked up to Bryan, with a smile on her face. Bryan looked confused as she sat down next to him.

"Hello" she said, she hel out something that was wrapped in a package, he just stared at it.

"Oh" she said, as she finally realized he wasn't able to open it. She opened it gently and inside there was a loaf of bread and cheese. The woman began to take pieces of bread of the loaf and put it to his mouth. Bryan refused at first, thinking she probably poisoned it and was trying to kill him.

"Come on it's ok I want to help you" the woman said, still trying to give him the bread. Bryan still refused, trying to scootch away, but the wall prevented him from doing that. She was now dissapointed and trying to come up with ways to feed the starving Russian, who just refused to eat. Finally she got an idea.

She simply took his left arm and pulled. Bryans eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to scream. At that moment she stuffed the bread in his mouth and he reluctantly chewed, then swallowed. Bryan looked at her with a pissed off look, but she just smiled.

"My name's Mariam" She said, Bryan kept looking at her, but finally answered.

"Bryan" he said, the girl nodded, and apologized for having hurt him, but he had to eat.

"Maybe I wasn't hungry" he answered, closing his eyes, still pissed. Mariam laughed, he realzied how cute her laughter was, no what was he thinking, she's the enemy.

"Yeah right" she said " I could hear your stomach all the way from the door." she cocked her head towards the right wall, smiling. Bryan just grunted and closed his eyes, he couldn't rub his shoulder to ease the pain, because he was still handcuffed.

"Here let me help you" Mariam said, she took out a bobby pin from her hair and took his hands, trying to pick the lock on the cuffs. Bryan blushed a little, and Mariam noticed, but she said nothing. Finally she picked the lock and threw away the handcuffs. They were silent for a while until a question creeped into Bryans mind.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked, his voice was low and deep, and he stared right at Mariam, who looked back at him silently. Then she answered.

"Because I hate what my father is doing to you" she said, Bryan looked confused, but she continued.

"I hate how he's hurting you this way, taking you away from your family, for something you had no clue about..." She paused and Bryan looked at her, his eyes soft. A feeling went through him as he watched every feature of her face.

"I want to help you escape" She said, breaking through his thoughts. Bryan said nothing, but he nodded and looked at the floor, then Mariam said something else.

"But you have to take me with you" This made Bryan go stiff. But he couldn't, Tala wouldn't like it, Tala would kick him out for sure. Bryan kept looking at the floor, as Mariam waited for an answer.

"Mariam..." he said, he couldn't do it, he just couldn't, to shoot down this girl, but he just met her, it didn't matter, he couldn't...Bryan was about to speak, when Mariam got up and brushed her gown free of dust.

"Think about it, either way I will help you out of here, I promise you that" She said, she smiled at the confused looking Russian and turned to the door. Before she left, she turned and told him...

"You're cute when you blush" with that she went out and closed the door, leaving Bryan to stare in amazement, blushing.

(ok, little shorter than expected, but oh well! please review and I will update soon, love y'all!)


	4. phonecall,6hours,torture

There was a knock on Rei's door. He looked up from his cooking and stared towards the door.

"Who could that be?" he asked himself. He put down the spoon he was stirring with, wiped his hands and went to the door. The knock came again, so Rei hurried.

"Hold on I'm coming, damn" he called, he reached out to open the door, when it suddenly burst open. Rei stared in shock as the door almost flew off its hinges. Tala, Spencer, and Ian came walking in from out of the darkness, looking like ghosts. Rei finally regained himself and frowned.

"I hope you plan on replacing that door" he said, as Tala looked at him. But when Tala said nothing and he saw the look on the red heads face, he knew something was wrong immediately.

Bryan stared at his wrists where the bonds had been an hour ago. His wrists were red and bruised purple/blue. Bryan sighed thinking of what Tala must be doing right now. Nothing probably. How could Tala even think of helping him after what he said? Bryan felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

"Why am I crying, It was my fault anyway, what kind of lover am I?" he asked himself. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door to the dungeons open, his heart leaped into his throat...

"They did what?!" Rei cried, Tala nodded, signaling he wasn't kidding. Rei looked at his feet and frowned. At that moment Kai came running down stairs, hearing Reis outburst.

"What's up?" he asked, but upon seeing Tala and the others, he already knew what was up. Spencer and Ian looked up at Kai, tears starting to take over Ians entire face.

"Bryan was kidnapped" he said. Kai felt like he's just been hit with a mack truck (when Tala had seen Bryan taken he felt like he got hit with a mack truck 5times over).

"We gotta save him" Rei said, clenching his fists. Tala looked up at him amd sighed.

"It's not that easy" he said, "We don't even know these guys at all" Suddenly his phone rang, and he recognized the ringtone. It was the ringtone he had set when Bryan called. He fumbled to open the phone and almost dropped it.

"BRYAN, BRYAN!" he cried through the speaker. There wasn't much of an answer on the other end, until he finally heard the Russian, he sounded as though he was in pain, Tala put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"T-Tala cough..." Bryan stopped talking.

"Bryan, Bryan say something!" Tala said, the next voice he heard sent chills up his spine.

"Hello Tala" a mans voice came through the phone and for some reason Tala thought he recognized the voice.

"As you may have heard, we have your friend, and the only way to get him back is to give us what we want" The man said, Tala swore he heard the man laugh. Tala growled.

"IF YOU HURT HIM...!" Tala cried, but the man laughed again.

"It's a little too late for that" he said. Suddenly they heard Bryan screaming in the background. The man laughed again.

"That's it make him bleed" he said. Tala and the others growled.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Spencer cried, "We'll give you whatever you want, just please stop!" Suddenly Bryans screaming stopped, but he still whimpered in pain.

"Good, now here's what you're going to do, you're going to bring us the 300 million dollars hidden in your apartment, you have six hours to find it and bring it to this address, 1254 Saffron St. You better hurry, I think he's already slipping" Then the line went dead.

The group stared at the phone, thinking of the horror they just encountered. Tala was shaking and crying. Hearing the one he loved being tortured like that, was like putting a knife through his own heart.

"What do we do?" Ian asked "I've never seen any 300 million dollars lying around in the apartment, what does he mean?" Ian was crying too, he hated hearing Bryan in pain just as much as Tala did. No one said anything. Tala stared for a minute at the phone, then stared up at the ceiling.

"We're gonna find that money and get Bryan back" he said "And we're gonna do it all before those damn 6 hours are up" Suddenly his phone vibrated, signaling a text. It was from Bryan. Tala opened it. What he saw was horrible, he stared in horror at the picture he was looking at. Tears filled his eyes, and he put his hand to his mouth. The others stared at Tala, scared, seeing the look on his face.

"Tala what is it?" Spencer and Kai asked. Tala fell back on the couch and put the phone down, so he couldn't see the picture. Spencer immediately picked it up and looked at the picture, he gasped and stared in horror and shock.

In the picture Bryan was on the ground, his pants and shirt had been taken off. He was bleeding through several deep wounds on his arms, sides, stomach, face, everywhere. It was like something out of a horror/torture movie.To make things worse one of the men had him on his knees...

Spencer shut the phone quickly, the image forever burned into his mind. He started crying too. They had to save Bryan no matter what the cost.

(ok sorry for the stuff at the end, just wanted to make it interesting, If you didn't like it I understand. But It won't get any worse, Ipromise, maybe a few more torture scenes, but nothing as bad/compared as/to that, so please review and keep reading, will update soon!)


	5. We'll save him

Bryan was panting hard and crying. The pain he was going through right now was unbearable. He was cut up, bleeding, but the worst was he'd been raped. One of the men looked down at him, smiling. Bryan looked up at him only to receive a punch in the face.

"So are you gonna tell us where the money is now?" he asked, ready to punch Bryan again. Bryan couldn't speak, though he seriously wanted to. He wanted to tell the man standing in front of him that he was a big fat bastard asshole creep and if he wanted to kill him, he could. That's when Savage came and stopped the man.

"That's enough, save some of the torturing for later, besides if his friends don't pull through, which I doubt they will, you can have the pleasure of killing him yourself". The man smiled and cracked his knuckles. Bryan spat blood at the man as he walked away. Savage knelt down and grabbed Bryans hair, yanking it hard, pulling his head back. Bryan gasped, and grunted.

"You better hope to god they come through, kid, because if they don't your life is mine for the taking" he hissed every word through Bryans ear, Bryan could smell stale tobacco on the mans breath and thought he would throw up, in fact he did. Savage threw Bryan down, disgusted, as he wiped some puke off his jacket sleeve. He turned to leave, but hesitated, turning back to Bryan. He walked back over, to the teen who was on his hands and knees, crying. Savage wrinkled his nose, then kicked Bryan in the stomach, causing him to cry out and fall to the ground. Bryan hit his head hard on the ground. That was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

In Tala's car...

"Why didn't Bryan tell us about that money?" Ian said, shifting back and forth in the back seat of Tala's car, smooshed between Rei and Spencer.

"Isn't it possible that he couldn't have known about the money either?" Rei asked. Everyone was silent for a while. They never thought anything like this would happen to them, but it did. Kai stopped at the stop sign and looked over at Tala, who was staring out at the snow covered city. Kai sighed and put a hand on Tala's shoulder, making the red head jump and look at him.

"It'll be ok, we're going to find the money and save Bryan, don't worry" Kai sounded reassuring and Tala actually smiled, believing him. He turned back to the window and looked up at the sky. He saw Bryan's face, he was smiling down at Tala, happily, almost as if he believed they were going to save him.

"We're coming Bryan, we're coming" Tala said.

(Ok this chapter was really short, but don't worry the next chapter will be longer and better, please keep reading and I'll keep updating, see ya!)


	6. Escape attempt, money found

Bryan was awoke by someone shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into the dark green ones above him.

"Oh good, you're awake, I thought you would never wake up" Mariam's voice filled his ears. He didn't know where he was, but for some reason, he wasn't in the dungeon anymore. He was in a bed, with a wet cloth on his head. The room he was in was elegant looking. The bed felt nice underneath him, he didn't want to move, just wanted to close his eyes and go back to sleep, then he noticed the curtains of the window before him. This was the room he had the girl in, Mariam?

"Hey are you feeling alright?" Mariam asked him, Bryan almost forgot she was there. He looked at her closely.

"You were the one I saw in the window, when I came here." he said, making Mariam nod.

"Yes that was me" She got up and went to get another cloth from the bathroom. Bryan slowly sat up and pushed the covers off of himself. He noticed that he was in a mens nightgown and his shoes and socks had been removed from his feet. Bryan swung his legs over the side of the bed and began to get up. As soon as he stood, he fell straight to the floor, he felt sick, felt like he was on fire. Mariam came out of the room...

"Bryan!" she cried, she quickly set down the cloth and bowl of cold water and ran to his side. She helped him sit up. She looked at him, and realized he was crying. His lips were trying to form words that she couldn't hear, she put her ear closer to his mouth.

"T-tala..." he whispered. Mariam looked at him confused. Tala? Was he a friend?

"Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here" Mariam said, holding him close to her. Bryan cryed on her chest.

"Tala" he whispered. Suddenly there was a knock on Mariams door. Mariam gasped, but still held Bryan. Bryan and Mariam both looked at the door, suddenly it opened and two men barged in, guns in hand. They both looked pissed.

"oh no..." Mariam said, Bryan sneered. One of the men took one look at Bryan, then looked at Mariam.

"Why you little whore..." he said, he went to the side of the bed and grabbed Bryan by the wrist, pulling him to his feet, roughly. Bryan grunted. He was getting really tired of being hauled around like he was someones dirty luggage. He was about to be pulled away, when he took a side kick to the mans face. The man cried out and flew into the other one, both of them falling into the hallway. Bryan turned to Mariam and grabbed her wrist.

"Time to go" he said. They ran out of her room, over the thugs and down the hall, not really knowing their destination.

Apartment...

"If I were a bag of money, where would I hide?" Ian asked, he was pulling up sofa cushions and tearing open cabinets, trying to find the money. Spencer looked in the rooms, under sheets, matresses, closets, dressers. No one could find any signs of any money ever have been in this apartment.

"Where the hell did Bryan's father hide that damn money?" Ian cried, holding his head, in frustration. Tala tried to think of anything that might lead to the finding of the money. Then he remembered the flower Bryan had put in the jar. He ran and got it. It had wilted, due to Bryan's blood, that meant Bryan was in trouble, but the flower gave Tala an idea.

"There's a garden in the back, that's where the money is burried." he said, calmly still looking at the flower. The others looked at him, then outside, there was a garden, but how did Tala know that the money was back there?

" How do you know Tala?" Spencer asked. Tala looked up and smiled holding the wilted flower.

"Bryan left us a clue, he knew where the money was the whole time, he knew these men were coming to get him sooner or later, he had all this planned, just in case it did happen, where do you think we got the money to pay the bills with?" Tala added a little humor in the end of his sentence, but no one had the chance to laugh, because Tala had grabbed a shovel from the broom closet and ran out the door to the garden.

"Well guess we're going treasure hunting" Ian said to the others, then they followed after Tala.

Mansion...

"Bryan where are we going to go, there's no way out of here, without us getting caught!" Mariam cried, as Bryan ran with her across the halls. Bryan didn't answer, he just kept running. They ran into a room, which just happened to be the laundry room, where Bryan just happened to find his own clothes. He grabbed them and quickly put them on.

"Sorry couldn't stand that nightshirt" he said, trying to add some humor, Mariam didn't laugh. Bryan looked around for a place to get out, then he saw it. The air vents, they could easily squeeze through those, seeing how big they were.

"You're not thinking..." Mariam said, when she saw where Bryan was looking. Bryan looked at her and smiled.

"Ladies first" he said, he jumped up onto the laundry machine and opened the the vent, he then held his hand out to her, she hesitantly grabbed it and let him lift her up into the vent. Suddenly at that moment, the door slammed open and the same two men that had almost gotten them earlier, came in.

"There!" one cried.

"Shit" Bryan said, he jumped up, getting his upper body in the vent, and started to pull up.

"Oh no you don't" one of the men said, he grabbed Bryans ankle and held tight. Bryan gasped and grunted as he was back. Mariam grabed his hand and pulled the opposite direction. Bryan was not liking that one bit.

"Let...me...GO!" He cried, Bryan then took his other foot and kicked the man in the face. The man let go and fell back, once again onto the other guy. Bryan laughed as he watched them.

"See ya later bastards!" He called to them, before crawling after Mariam.

(ok, gonna stop there, I hope you liked this chapter, it was all I could come up with, so it was probably totally out of whack! but please review and I will keep updating! )


	7. Betrayal, Bryan snaps

Tala was sweaty and tired. they had been digging for three hours, which meant they only had an hour left to save Bryan. Kai shoveled beside him, wiping several beads of sweat from his brow, when suddenly his shovel bumped something.

"hmm, hey I...I think I found it!" he cried, this alerted everyone and they ran over to him, and looked down in the hole. Spencer leaned in and grabbed the wooden box, pulling it up onto the snowy garden. Hesitantly he opened it and what he saw made his face light up.

"This is it!" he cried, happily. Everyone cheered and took a look at the thousands, possibly millions of dollars sitting in the box before them. Tala was the most excited, he could now get Bryan back, safe in his arms once again.

Mansion...

"Ok either I need to cut down on the burgers or your father needs a new, bigger vent system" Bryan said, barely squeezing through the tiny air vents. Mariam actually got through with ease because she was so small.

"He needs a bigger vent system" she said, seriously. Bryan sighed and crawled after her. Suddenly Mariam stopped.

"What?" Bryan asked, he looked past her and saw she was staring down into a room, from another vent opening. Savage just happened to be the one on the room. He was talking to one of his damned henchmen, actually two of them, actually the ones that Mariam and Bryan had evaded the last few times.

"You bastards, what do you mean you can't catch him, he's a kid!" Savage seethed, punching his fist onto the desk, cracking it. The men jumped back, frightened. One stepped forward, hesitantly.

"B-but sir, your daughter's with him, she's helping him out" he said. This made Savage stop...and smile.

"Oh she is, is she?" he asked, he started laughing. "Perfect".

Bryan stared down at the man, confused.

"What does he mean, perfect, Mariam?" He turned to look at her, she was smiling, evilly. Bryan's eyes grew wide, and the next thing he knew he was falling through the vent, landing on top of one the men. Mariam fell after him, but she landed perfectly on her feet.

"Good job, Mariam" Savage said, walking behind his daughter, putting a hand on her shoulder. Mariam seethed and jerked away from him.

"Get off me old man, I don't need any congrats from you" she said, she crossed her arms and sent over to a chair and sat. Bryan began to sit up and looked at Mariam, confused.

"M-mariam, y-you tricked me, why?" he asked, he was holding his shoulder, which looked to have popped out of place again, one eye closed, in pain. Mariam laughed.

"Did you seriously think I'd help you?" Mariam asked, looking at Bryan as if he'd just done the YMCA. "I would never have helped you for real, as long as I lived, besides my father promised me that I'd get half the money if I helped him". Bryan cringed and hung his head. Mariam looked confused as she saw a tear stain the carpet.

"You lied to me" came Bryan's voice, it sounded hurt and betrayed. Mariam frowned, guilt was starting to rise in her. Bryan looked up at her, but he was smiling. Mariam gasped as she saw what he'd pulled out from his inside jacket pocket.

"I thought that would happen" Bryan said, cocking the gun, aiming it at her. Savage and the others growled and tried to grab him. Bryan shot one of the men in the head, the bullet stopping halfway, a trail of blood oozed from the hole. The next shot was to goon number two, he got shot in the leg and fell screaming bloody murder. Savage, stood back, behind his desk, watching Bryan.

"AH, FUCK!" The man cried, he turned to look at Savage, but ended up looking at Bryan instead. The look in Bryan's eyes frightened him. Bryan was frowning, and his eyes reminded him of someones. The eyes of a murderer. Bryan pulled the trigger, one, two, three, four times. Blood flew up onto Bryan's face, making him look even more frightening.

Savage reached under his desk, reaching for the shotgun he always had hidden underneath it. Bryan released the clip, reloaded it, cocked, and then aimed at Savage, his eyes blood red.

"You're next, you bastard..."

(ok short chapter, but I don't want to end the story that soon! I will update ASAP!! OKEY DOKEY?! see ya!)


	8. I will love you forever

Mariam was now standing, staring at the pissed off, murderous Bryan, in shock. Bryan tightened his grip on the gun, his knuckles turning white, his hands shaking. Savage, who was at first scared out of his mind, noticed this and smiled, snickering.

"You can't do it can you?" he asked, an evil glint in his eyes. Bryan twitched and grunted, trying to control his shaking.

"What makes you think I can't, I shot him over there without a problem, and now you think I'll have a hard time shooting the one who wanted to kidnap and kill me in the first place?" Bryan's voice got louder as he spoke. He glared at this man on the ground before him, hated him, despised him, what made him think Bryan wasn't going to shoot him?

The front of the mansion...

"This is it, we're gonna save him" Tala said, he was a siutcase, which held the money. Everyone got out of the car and looked up at the huge mansion. Tala just happened to look over at one of the windows, he saw a flash of light and a body fell. Only one thought came to mind.

"BRYAN!" Tala cried, he began running/sprinting up the steps to the door.

"ah, Tala wait!" Spencer called and the others ran after him. Tala burst through the door and looked around the room, frantically. Not wanting to deal with it, he threw the suitcase to the side and started running up the huge spiral staircase. The others had just gotten in the door when he was half-way up. They chased after him.

"Tala!" Ian cried, trying to get him to slow down. They ran down a hallway and another. There were so many rooms in this thing, how was he supposed to know which one Bryan was in?

"You beat me, you rape me...you betray me" Bryan cried, aiming the last at Mariam. A tear rolled down Bryan's face, but no matter what he still held that precious gun to that bastard. Mariam hung her head. She was now feeling very guilty. She realized now that she loved Bryan, more than anything or anyone for that matter in her whole life. How could she have done this...to an innocent? She was about to say something, when suddenly someone burst through the door...

Tala heard something from down the hall, it sounded like someone yelling. It sounded like Bryan.

"He's there" Tala said to himself, stopping only for a second, the others somehow, amazingly caught up. But just as soon as they did Tala began running down the hallway, fast. The others, once again, followed, right on his heels. They reached the door and burst in...

"Bryan!" Tala cried, he and the others stood in the doorway, staring at the scene in front of them. Mariam and Bryan turned quickly, and Savage reached under his desk. Bryan suddenly calmed down, as soon as he saw Tala, he smiled.

"Tala..." he said, softly, putting the gun down and starting to walk towards him. Mariam watched him, surprised, but then she turned back over to Savage...to see him pulling a gun out from under the desk, pointing it right at Bryan. Tala and the others noticed too, but could only stare, frozen and shocked...everything was in slow motion...

"BRYAN!" Mariam and Tala cried in unison, they both reached out, and started running towards him. Bryan, confused, turned around, slowly, he heard the gun shot, felt the bullet pierce his chest...

Two bodies lay on the ground, one dead the other, half-alive. Savage lay by his desk, bleeding from his head, where Kai had shot him, just as soon as Savages trigger was pulled. Bryan was leaning on Tala, and Tala was hugging him, surrounded by his friends and Mariam. A thin line of blood trailed from the corner of his mouth, and the bullet hole was bleeding freely. He took in deep, ragged breaths, and his eyes were closed.

"B-Bryan don't even think about it, you can't die, not now and not here" Tala said, tears fell from his eyes as he rocked back and forth with Bryan, stroking his hair. Spencer watched, a devistated look on his face, Ian was crying, about just as much as Tala was, Rei was in the arms of Kai, who was trying to comfort, the cat eyed teen and call the ambulance at the same time. Mariam held Bryan's hand, crying also. If this were a different situation, Tala would have shoved her away, but he wasn't thinking about that now.

"T-Tala..." Bryan said, shakily and raspy. Everyone stared in surprise, as Bryan spoke. All but Tala, who flinched, hearing his love in such pain made him feel heart broken and the thought of losing him was like taking out whole chunk of his heart.

"Tala, I'm sorry...if I hadn't said any of those things earlier...this wouldn't have happened" Bryan said, he barely opened his eyes and just stared, " I love you Tala...and nothing in this world will ever change that" he closed his eyes again, and cringed, feeling more pain in his chest. Tala shook his head, furious.

"NO, shut up, stop talking like you're going to leave me...don't do this to me...don't...oh god please don't take him from me, please, please, please" Tala said, holding tighter to Bryan, as if someone was going to take him from his grasp. Suddenly Kai spoke up.

"The ambulance is here, let's go!" he called, he had been standing at the window with Rei, and now he was urging everyone outside, quickly. But the doctors were already up in the room, before they could leave. One of them grabbed Tala and tried to pull him away, but Tala cried out and wouldn't let go.

"No get away from me, he needs me!" Tala cried, but he was hauled off by one of the doctors, screaming and calling Bryan's name over and over, as he was taken from the room...

Epilogue...

Bryan had died four times on the way to the hospital, but the doctors were intent on keeping him alive. Tala and the others, even Mariam waited outside the surgery room, to hear the verdict. Finally after three hours of waiting, one of the doctors came out, he seemed happy.

"How is he?" Tala was the first to ask. The doctor smiled.

"He will be fine, he was lucky" was all the doctor said, then he left.

an hour later, they all crowded Bryan's bed, smiling at the teen, happy to see him again. Bryan looked up at Tala, and tears flooded his eyes. Suddenly he grabbed the red head and held him tight, not wanting to let go. Tala did the same.

"I'm so sorry" Tala said, "This was all my fault" Bryan said nothing, just cried on Tala's shoulder. The others smiled happily. Ian walked up to the two older boys and Bryan looked at him. Finally he let go of Tala and he and Ian hugged.

"I missed you!" Ian cried, crying his eyes out. Bryan gave a small laugh, and hugged Ian tightly.

"And I missed you" Bryan said. They both let go and It was Spencers turn. Spencer didn't normally show loving emotions towards anyone, except Bryan, with the exception of the others around him. Spencer had known Bryan longer than anyone else had, and he though of him as a little brother. Spencer hugged Bryan and didn't say anything for the longest time, until...

"We thought we'd lost you" Spencer said, closing his eyes. Bryan smiled and new tears started to form in his eyes. He looked up at the others, signaling them all in. It was a group hug, the only one not in the group was Mariam. She stood in the corner of the room, looking down at the red and blue tiles on the floor, tears fell from her eyes and landed on the floor, with little plops. Bryan noticed her and looked at her.

"Mariam" he said, this made everyone get off of him and look over at the girl, standing alone. She looked up at him, guiltily. He nodded her over. She hesitantly walked over to him and stood at the edge of the side of the bed, staring at him. They looked at each other for seconds, minutes, hours, no one knew, then finally Mariam broke down and hugged Bryan, and he hugged her back.

"Bryan, I'm sorry, I never should have done that to you, I never wanted to, I was forced, I never wanted the money, only you, you were all I thought about!" Mariam said, crying hard on Bryan's shoulder. Tala flinched at that, but said nothing. Bryan pulled Mariam away and cupped her face in his hands, making her look at him.

"...I know" was all he said, then he smiled, Mariam paused and looked stunned but then she smiled and they hugged again. After that the whole room was full of chatter and laughing. Everyone tried to forget what had happened just a few hours ago. Every once in a while, when no one was looking Tala would look at Bryan, and Bryan would look at Tala, and they would mouth these words...

"I will love you forever"

(and it is done, over, finito! sorry for the shortness of the chapter and the epilogue, but I thought it was time to wrap it up, I hope you enjoyed, I think I might write another one, a sequel or something, I don't know I'll think about it anyway please review and check out some of my other stories! Hoi Hoi Nya! )


End file.
